


amor gignit amorem

by thequeernessofsupers (wearethewitches)



Series: general danvers week.2 [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, General Danvers Week, Roaring Twenties, Short & Sweet, bc i rlly could not think up anything, i can't remember when edith piaf was alive, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 06:32:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11503734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearethewitches/pseuds/thequeernessofsupers
Summary: general danvers week 2, day 3: historical auor, I had no idea what to do so yeah, it's nice and there's kissing and dancing and serenading.





	amor gignit amorem

Her finger twirls in Astra’s hair, tugging it lightly. “Remember when that was us?” she mutters, glancing over at where Kara serenades Lucy from the stage, _La Vie en Rose_ exiting her lips with all Edie Piaf’s French and none of Louis Armstrong’s English, despite the band’s trumpet. “I’m not as great a soprano as she is though.”

Astra lets out a small laugh, “If you actually performed on that stage, Alexandra, you’d be very brave – my brave one.”

Alex kisses her – most likely trying to distract from what she’d said – and Astra decides it’s almost worth it, how Alex’s lips mould against her own, tongues slipping into the others mouth. When they part for air, Alex rests her head against her own, swaying lightly to the last few bars of Kara’s song. Astra tilts her head as Lucy climbs up onto the stage, with no dignity at all, her father yelling her name as Lois and Lexanne snicker on the sidelines.

“I should have done that,” Alex mutters, watching as Lucy practically climbs Kara to reach her lips, shorty that she is. Astra smiles.

“Admitting that you weren’t the singer of our duo, brave one?”

“Shut up.”

Alex kisses her again. Astra doesn’t mind the distraction – she’d rather not see her niece fornicating, after all.


End file.
